invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Resonance
Resonance What is it? It is the color combination that allows you to strengthen a feature to your invizimal without raising it level. It's as if your invizimal level. This is only possible in the invizimals the other dimension since it is a perfect mutation that strengthens your invizimal and you can only mutate once the invizimal mutated in the invizimals the other dimension. It has to be the blue name, and when you discover a Say: RESONANCE FOUND! Your invizimal becomes stronger! . If the name is green and does not say resonance found, it does not give you the possibility to upload a static to your invizimal, you get 4 points of recovery of stamina automatically. How do you find out? Well, you have to put the two layers in white or black. Once this is done, you will realize that something is wrong: not all the invizimals change color, some parts always remain the same color. Well, those will be the colors to use in the layers. You have to look very very well, because there are times that only a few pixels of the skin of the invizimals are of that color. In addition, you have to put it so that the color is compact, that is, if you have a gray skin part and apply gray it will not be noticed where it is the cut of the color that you have put and the one that does not change. The hard is when it uses range of grays, because it is difficult to know exactly what it is. Some, however, you will see very clearly. For example, it is a drawer and it is seen that the first coat of shenlong is gray, because it change the color the fins that have gray and still gray, and the gray body is seen the whole dragon of the same color. I hope I have helped you, have aroused your interest and that you motivate to look for mutations. I do not think it will do much good to tell you the combinations, because when you find one, you will see that the satisfaction of which I put you "RESONANCE FOUND!" Is much greater than if you simply say A1 E34 (you will see). You have an invizimals that can mutate, well: - If you change it with whatever color, you get the recovery of stamina (and the name happens to be green). - If you draw a specific combination for each invizimals, the mutation is perfect and put RESONANCE FOUND! And in addition to the increase of stamina recovery that has to mutate it, you can also upload an attribute as if it raised level, but not raise (and the name happens to be in light blue). This trick only works on normal Invizimals and Dragons. In Legendaries, Initials, Bosses and Secrets we have to find ourselves trying because there is no trick. I can not mutate my imvizimals. What do I do? Continue in the game until you reach Sri Lanka. There you can win the mutation with which you win the tournament, then you can mutate other invizimals (never the same if you already mutate it or you have the possibility to mutate it) in another tournament or in the same. trick for endless mutations 1 Enter the invizimal mute that we want to mutate 2 Remove the Memory Stick 3 Continue the normal process of seeking resonance 4 As soon as I finish you will put No Memory Stick 5 round pulses 6 Press the round again to deactivate auto-save 7 If you just obtained the resonance you stay with the color and you press START and later round (if you do not go out you do the process to get menu without staying with the colors) Remember that from step 2 to 7 is without Memory Stick 8 We will appear in the menu where you put continue and new game 9 We stick the Stick and we will continue 10 We put in our game, we go to the catalog and the invizimal without mutation 11 If we get the resonance we will return to the same colors of the previous time and if in the previous time we failed, we try to discover it again (if we fail again we perform the process again).